power_rangers_teamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Mitchell
Matthew "Matt" Mitchell is a shape-shifter from the Quileute tribe. His Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is Mary Mitchell. History Early Life Matt Mitchell was born on November 14, 1986 to William and Reina Mitchell in Mariner Bay, California. His mother died when he was eight years old. Unfortunately, his aunt Sarah died in a tragic car crash. He can speak fluently in Japanese and Chinese at the age of 4. New Moon TBA Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Physical appearance TBA Wolf form TBA Wolf abilities * '''Phasing' - Matt can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Matt being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Matt has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Matt comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Matt can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Matt has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. Relationships TBA Appearances *New Moon *Eclipse *Breaking Dawn **Breaking Dawn - Part 1 **Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Trivia * Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Twilight